1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recreational and sport rocket, and, more particularly, to means carried by the rocket during flight for converting missile flight into a glide mode after the rocket reaches its maximum altitude.
2. Description of Related Art
A sport and recreation of ever increasing popularity is that of building and flying model rockets. These rockets consist of generally an elongated tube-like body having one or more stabilizing and guide fins or ailerons and powered by a conventional rocket motor; Aerodynamically, these rockets are designed in order to stabilize the operation for a relatively straight (actually ballistic) line of flight such that when they are fired from a vertical launch position, they will achieve a maximum height and then fall back rapidly to the ground along a generally vertical path. If the rocket is fired at an angle other than vertical launch orientation, the result is still very much the same, that the rocket on exhausting its boost powers returns to the ground very rapidly and in a manner that could either destroy the rocket upon impact with the ground or cause damage to persons or property in the vicinity.
It is, therefore, desirable to have the rocket return to the ground at a much slower speed so that upon landing it will not strike the ground with sufficient force to damage the rocket or if it were to strike personal property or an individual, it would be going at such a slow rate as not to produce injury. A common approach to this problem in the past has been the use of parachutes that are released at the maximum height position and allow the rocket to float back to a ground at a slower and safer speed.